


Casting Spells

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus creates a little new magic in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Day 13: vanilla sex, runes  
> Author's Notes: unbeta'd-

Harry looked down at this chest.

ᚱᚹᚷ ᚱᚹᚷ

That was what Severus kept drawing with chocolate syrup. ᚱᚹᚷ was painted onto his bicep and onto the side of his neck.

Harry's cock was aching because this was—without question—the most erotic thing that Severus had ever initiated.

Severus was a master of detail, but he seldom did things like this in bed. They played it careful in bed, because they both needed it to be a safe place.

Just as Severus was finishing up another series of ᚱᚹᚷ on Harry's stomach, Harry asked, "What do they mean?"

Severus paused, seemingly nervous, but he carefully traced each one before answering,

"This is the crudest translation, but it serves for our purposes.  
"ᚱ - Raidho - The chariot, to ride  
"ᚹ - Wunjo - Joy, success and harmony  
"ᚷ - Gebo – A gift, a balance"

Harry laughed a deep, genuine laugh; he was delightfully surprised by Severus' playfulness. When he'd caught his breath, he said, "Oh, Merlin… You want me to ride you?"

Severus' cheeks were slightly pinked, and Harry felt guilty for bringing embarrassment into their bed. He needed to set things straight before Severus had a chance to get defensive.

"Severus, I'd love to do it. I've wanted to climb on top of you and ride your cock for months."

"What stopped you?"

Harry sighed. This was no easier for him than it was for Severus. "Probably the same thing that had you asking without asking, it's hard to say the words, to risk rejection."

Severus smiled, just a little upward turn of the lips, but Harry knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Since we're in agreement, I see no reason that I shouldn't begin the spell. I think in order for my runic spell to work, I'll have to worship and consume all those runes I've painted."

Severus ran his fingers over Harry's torso and down to his thigh. "Pity you stopped me before I painted your cock."

Harry pushed up onto his elbows and grabbed the chocolate syrup, shoving it back into Severus' hand. "If it's unfinished, you should complete the preparation. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong."

Severus twirled the bottle in his hand, seemingly thinking it over. "No, I'm sure it will work adequately without the last set of runes."

With a tone that sounded more like Severus than himself, Harry insisted, "Severus, if we're to do this, we should do it right. I'll not have shoddy spell work in the bedroom."

Chuckling, Severus poured a bit of syrup into his palm. "I see. Well, I mustn't lose my reputation as a brilliant spell-crafter. Do you agree to be my test subject throughout the experimental phase?"

Harry fell back onto the pillows, anxiously awaiting the touch of that cool, wet syrup on his cock. He sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm Gryffindor enough to agree to just about anything."

"Careful, Potter, I haven't told you about my other spells."

Harry shifted, trying to encourage Severus to get on with it. "Prove this one works, and I might even try making one of my own."

"Threats aren't necessary, Potter," Severus grumbled as he started painting another ᚱ.

"Oi! It's not a threat; it's a promise. Merlin, that feels good. Just to be safe, I'll submit my spells to you for review before I attempt them. Is that fair?"

"Decidedly so; now quit squirming. If I paint the wrong rune, who knows what you'll be forced to do…"

Harry laughed and asked, "Now who's making promises?"


End file.
